Full digital image sensors capable of outputting digital signals directly from pixels have been proposed from the past (see, for example, patent literature 1). In these image sensors, electric charge generated by a photoelectric conversion element is transferred to and accumulated in a floating diffusion layer (FD), and a signal according to the accumulated electric charge amount of the FD is output by a source follower circuit.